


With Or Without You

by BonnyRain



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnyRain/pseuds/BonnyRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о двух людях, которые либо друг другу не понравились, либо понравились слишком сильно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Or Without You

Сил не хватило, даже на то, чтобы поднять руку и стереть с лица остывающие капельки крови. Артур уставился пустым взглядом в бесконечное серое небо, с которого продолжали падать крохотные редкие снежинки. В груди все сжалось от боли и замерло, дышать было невозможно, и последнее, что он помнил – стремительно темнеющее небо, поглощаемое тьмой и вой сирен.

* * *  
Между ними сразу возникла куча разногласий. Не важно, о чем шла речь, они все равно удивительным образом могли разжечь из мирной беседы настоящий пожар спора, который посторонние тушили лишь первое время.

Франциск просто появился в поле зрения Артура 15 августа и решил, что исчезать вовсе не намерен, и пусть этот упрямый англичанин хоть сквозь землю провалится от злости, лишь бы утащил следом за собой.

Они уже не были детьми, когда познакомились, но продолжали орудовать старыми приемами, которые были узнаны в средней школе и закреплены в колледже. 

Артур Керкленд был тремя годами младше Франциска. Замороченный, несколько худощавый и язвительный. Он начинал действовать на нервы уже в первые минуты беседы с ним, но что удивительно, люди все равно продолжали тянуться к нему, как зачарованные. Стоило признать, что говорил он весьма бойко, а в хорошем настроении был щедр на увлекательные истории, рассказываемые самым захватывающим и живописным манером. Хорошее настроение навещало его не так уж часто или он просто старательно прятал его от окружающих, а потому близких друзей у него наблюдалось крайне мало, и те предпочитали о нем помалкивать. 

Вокруг же Франциска Бонфуа никогда не утихали толки, споры и легенды. Фигурой он был, казалось бы, банальной донельзя, но не говорил о нем разве что ленивый. Он был то ли художником, то ли поэтом, то ли модельером, а может и вовсе – моделью. Любил высокопарные речи, хорошеньких женщин, неприятности и путешествия. Поговаривали, что он вырос в семье известной театральной актрисы, выскочившей замуж за французского дипломата и переехавшей во Францию из тихой Швейцарии. Она часто моталась по гастролям, таская всюду единственного сына за собой и скрываясь от незадачливого супруга. «Театр для меня – дом родной», - обронил как-то Франциск, растянув губы в усмешке и мимолетно проведя ладонью по плечу Артура.

Они не понравились друг другу сразу.

Артур был слишком холоден, высокомерен и остер на язык – каждое слово из его уст звучало как оскорбление. 

Франциск же показал себя слишком напыщенным, ветреным и пошлым – он самодовольно усмехался, когда Керкленд отчаянно краснел в ответ на его двусмысленные комплименты. 

Или слишком понравились друг другу.

Так что Антонио и Гилберт – друзья Франциска и неплохие знакомые Артура, начинали при столкновении этих двух отпускать шутки и закатывать глаза, предлагая заказать им номер в ближайшей гостинице, пока они не переспали прямо посреди чьей-то гостиной.

Их шуточки никогда не были шуточками, и может именно поэтому игнорировались.

Проблема во многом заключалась в том, что у Бонфуа всегда кто-то был. И Артур об этом знал едва ли не лучше него самого. Это могли быть очаровательные дерзкие девушки или скромные симпатичные юноши, но главное, что Франциск не мог и не умел оставаться один, словно боялся этого. 

Керкленда не беспокоила его личная жизнь, зато своя – вполне. Он не был готов столкнуться с теми сложностями, которые шли в комплекте с надоедливым французом, отличавшимся непомерным аппетитом на ласку и хотя бы мимолетную любовь.

\- У нас же все серьезнее, - прохрипел Франциск, выпуская изо рта сизый сигаретный дым. – Поэтому мы не вместе, да?  
\- Наверное, - нехотя отозвался Артур, облокачиваясь на хлипкие холодные перила и спрятав лицо в ладони. – Ты бесишь меня. С тобой все изначально было слишком сложно и хрупко. Впусти тебя в чужой дом, и ты оставишь в нем руины – я сам это видел. Что же ты тогда со мной сделаешь, если я пущу тебя в свою голову?  
\- В сердце же пустил, - мимолетно заметил Бонфуа, опасно наклонившись. – Пока я ничего не разрушил.

Не разрушил лишь потому, что Артур продолжал держать глухую оборону, которая все же рухнула под восторженный шепот Франциска и молчаливое одобрение Карьедо и Байльшмидта. 

Керкленд старался быть настороже, делая небольшие шажки в направлении Бонфуа, но был смятен его поспешностью и горячностью, на которую не было возможности ответить отказом. 

* * *  
Ничего осознать не получалось – мир завертелся в каком-то горячем хаотичном потоке, который сносил с ног и заставлял желать большего. Артур сам потянулся за первым не невинным поцелуем, сам вцепился в пряжку ремня на брюках Франциска, попутно стараясь стянуть с него рубашку поразительного лавандового цвета. Было жарко и руки дрожали, воздуха не хватало и казалось, что он вот-вот захлебнется волнением, хотя в жизни Керкленда это был далеко не первый секс или партнер, но все же самый желанный и нахальный. Ну, кто вообще может так ехидно усмехаться, кроме Бонфуа, когда стоит едва ли не болезненно твердо?

Франциск вел странную игру – то наступал, то покорно позволял Артуру вести, поддразнивая комментариями или непристойными предложениями, но мгновенно опомнился, когда они оказались на кровати. Его руки и губы были везде – англичанин вскрикивал и выгибался, вжимался влажным лбом в матрас, поддаваясь всем телом каждому движению Бонфуа, нетерпеливо целовавшему каждый доступный участок его кожи. 

Все произошло так быстро. Гораздо быстрее, чем они планировали, когда впервые серьезно поговорили, не произнося самых опасных слов и не вешая ярлыки на себя или свои отношения.

Но почему-то Керкленд не был против сейчас, когда его беззастенчиво трогали, вдавливали в постель всем своим весом и заставляли стонать в голос. Все было правильно. Так, как должно быть – мелькнуло у англичанина в голове, когда Франциск обвел большим пальцем контур его губ и заставил его выгнуться в резком оргазме.

* * *  
Они почти сразу начинают жить вместе. Кажется немыслимым разделиться тогда, когда они наконец объединились. В этом столько глупости и непозволительной для их возраста наивности, что хочется спрятаться и выкинуть все воспоминания о том, что между ними было, как исписанный ненужными уже номерами листок.

Франциск учится заваривать для него чай, часто ошибается, ругается себе под нос, пока никто не видит и не слышит, а потом привычно улыбается Артуру, целуя его – уже умывшегося, аккуратно одетого и непривычно тихого. 

В их квартире по утрам пахнет мятной пастой и сигаретами, днем – теплом и корицей, если Бонфуа в порыве творческого ажиотажа примеряет на себя роль повара, а вечером – жарким, пивом и терпким одеколоном.

За пару не самых гладких, безмятежных и правильных, но абсолютно счастливых лет, что они проводят вместе, складывается впечатление, что так будет всегда. Неясно, что вообще может ворваться в эту негармоничную гармонию, чтобы предотвратить ее порядок, согласно которому Артур и Франциск завтракают поодиночке, но ужинают всегда вместе, ездят за покупками по субботам и не вылезают из постели все воскресенье, зовут в гости Тони и Гила не чаще одного раза в месяц, а в путешествия кидаются каждые полгода. 

Вот именно – ничто не способно этого изменить.

* * *  
Почти убаюканный шелестом страниц Антонио вздрогнул и оглянулся через плечо.

\- Ловино, - он заставил себя улыбнуться, но это было лишь слабое подобие его прежней улыбки. Тень, напоминавшая о былом. Молодой итальянец поморщился, стараясь скрыть болезненную судорогу.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Варгас. – Ты вообще ложился?  
\- Нет времени, - попытался оправдаться Карьедо. – Кто-то должен этим заниматься, хотя от всех этих формулировок у меня гудит голова, а бумажки вечно норовят вылететь из рук… Еще нужно сделать пару звонков.  
\- Это не твоя обязанность! – повысил голос Ловино, раздраженно раздувая ноздри. – Почему именно ты должен этим заниматься? Почему ты, а не он?! Он целыми днями сидит у себя и ничего не делает…  
\- Он подавлен. Даже… даже Гилберт сам не свой, что уж говорить о человеке, который потерял все?  
\- А ты что? Не потерял? Он ведь был и твоим другом, идиот! Неужели ты не имеешь право на то, чтобы скорбеть о нем? Неужели ты хочешь свихнуться, занимаясь этими похоронами? – голос Варгаса срывался, в нем уже отчетливо слышались тонкие нотки и… слезы?  
\- Ты тоже по нему скучаешь? – пошептал Карьедо, мягко улыбаясь – куда искреннее и просветленнее. Он потянул итальянца на себя и прижал к своей груди, перебирая мягкие темные волосы у него на затылке. – Если я не буду этим заниматься, то… с ума сойду. Я должен что-то делать. Что-то полезное. Ради него.

Ловино всхлипнул и пробормотал нечто неразборчивое. 

За окном в свете фонарей снова начали кружиться снежинки.

* * *  
Они поссорились из-за какой-то ерунды – обычное дело, которым мало кого удивишь, но отчего-то именно в это утро Артур не унимался и не желал идти на компромисс. Керкленд морщился, огрызался и часто уязвлено замолкал. 

Франциск, пытавшийся до этого свести конфликт на нет, в конце концов, сдался и раздраженно фыркнул, выбираясь из постели.

Они не разговаривали несколько часов подряд, но от традиционного субботнего похода за покупками никто и не подумал улизнуть – это было бы так глупо, равносильно проигрышу! 

Перед самым выходом Артур лишь чуть смилостивился, когда протянул Бонфуа почти до фильтра докуренную сигарету. Тот удивленно приподнял брови, но молча подался вперед, прикоснувшись губами к пальцам Керкленда в недо-поцелуе, и делая последнюю, все еще скверную из-за ссоры затяжку. 

Франциск, в свойственной ему манере, старался наладить контакт с Артуром все то время, что они шагали между высокими полками в супермаркете, забитыми разномастной продукцией, которая рекламировалась, как самая качественная в городе. Но англичанин даже ни разу не улыбнулся, толкая вперед на треть заполненную тележку и внимательно вглядываясь в крупную вывеску, кричащую об очередной супер-выгодной акции. 

Оскальзываясь на ледяных тротуарах, они вдвоем тащили пакеты с продуктами к оставленной на парковке машине. Француз временами кидал на Артура, спрятавшего лицо в собственноручно связанный синий шарф, выразительные взгляды, но тот и на них никак не отвечал. И тогда, поразительно ловко забравшись на бордюр, Бонфуа зашагал чуть быстрее Керкленда, чтобы оставить того позади, а сам начал довольно громко декламировать Чосера, не оглядываясь. 

Англичанина проняло быстро. Виноват в этом был, возможно, стыд, но когда он уже решился положить конец их маленькому личному противостоянию, раздался слишком внезапный и неприятный сигнал, скрип зимних шин, визг тормозов и звук удара. 

Артура опалило кровью, и он осел на землю, уже ничего не осознавая…

* * *  
Ему показалось, что его вышибло из реальности. 

Все резко исказилось и потеряло смысл, потускнело и облупилось, как краска на старом любимом велосипеде, который был когда-то забыт в отцовском гараже.  
Артуру чудилось, что его кто-то зверски обманул и предал. Так неожиданно и болезненно, что от всего мира, от всех вещей и людей стало тошнить. Он не мог есть, спать и жить. Слишком больно, слишком неправильно.

Позже, Керкленд с дрожью вспоминал то, с каким трудом ему давался каждый вдох и выдох. Он заставлял себя их делать, а ночью пробуждался от удушья болезненной дремы, которая сводила с ума, а не давала покоя.

Антонио – этот вечный университетский простачок, улыбающийся и забавный, на какое-то время заменил для Артура все. Стал его ушами, глазами и голосом. Он занимался чем-то, часто уходил и отвечал на анонимные звонки, но всегда возвращался, чтобы просто сесть рядом, напряженно сцепив пальцы, и отчитаться. В нем оказалось столько силы и душевного равновесия, что им невольно начинал проникаться даже всегда наигранно недолюбливающий его Артур.

В последний вечер перед событием, которое Керкленд настойчиво отрицал как невозможное, Карьедо уже привычно занял свое место на левой стороне дивана.

\- Ты должен что-нибудь сказать… Я знаю… - Тони остановился и тяжело сглотнул, - это нелегко для тебя, но ты должен попрощаться. Это правильно.  
\- Не смогу, - едва слышно выдохнул Керкленд, расправив плечи и впившись пальцами в мягкий подлокотник.   
\- Хорошо, - удивительно просто отступил испанец, - тогда мы сделаем по-другому. Ты напишешь. Необязательно зачитывать при всех, просто… оставь хоть что-то. Ты очень будешь жалеть, если этого не сделаешь. Я специально принес это, - он протянул Керкленду блокнот и ручку, но заметив, что тот демонстративно отводит глаза, вздохнул и просто положил их рядом с ним. – Не хочу тебе мешать. Попытайся поспать, ладно? – не дождавшись ответа, Антонио вышел из комнаты, мягко прикрыв за собой дверь.

Артур не знал, сколько он просидел не шевелясь, борясь с собой, но совсем не удивился, когда руки жадно схватили ручку и блокнот и сжали их так, словно те должны были испариться в любую минуту.

Он, не моргая, смотрел на чистые не исписанные листы, не зная, с чего начать. Было слишком много чувств и чересчур мало слов, чтобы выразить их, но он решился, когда ткнул острым кончиком ручки в бумагу, оставляя чернильное пятнышко, и аккуратно вывел: 

_«Вся моя жизнь была переплетением банальности, быта, ошибок и человеческих радостей. А потом появился ты, и вся она поделилась на две совершенно непохожие части, напоминающие параллельные вселенные… На то, что было с тобой и без тебя»._


End file.
